Over and over, if it brings me happiness
by RyuujinHimari
Summary: There is a rumor, about the Guildmaster. they say he rules over Japan. that he was the one to end all might. read as the truth is revealed for one lucky journalist.


This had to be the place.

The symbol above the door was similar to the others but had a key difference only found in a few places, the girl cautiously raised a hand and gently pressed it to the mark. it turned green and the wall beside her seemed to melt away revealing a passageway, with no lights to mark the dark hallway the girl took a steady step in, then another, and a third before the way regrew behind her leaving her in the pitch black hallway.

"Well then" a voice was heard, one not belonging to the girl "why don't you come in" the voice was cheery and kind. the girl felt herself being lifted and moved down the hallway at speed until she turned several corners and burst into a dimly lit area. the girl collapsed onto the floor, a little panicked by the motion "apologies but i thought it best we not waste time, after all you are the first person to have found this place" the girl stood cautiously and looked upon her new setting. it was a bar, for lack of a better word.

It was a medium sized room with booths down one side, totaling six, on the other was a long stretching counter-top and behind it shelves and shelves of displayed alcohol bottles. the man behind the counter was who she had been trying to find. of average height he had peering emerald eyes and a bushel of dark green hair intermixed with black. his childish freckles gave him the appearance of someone younger, but the smile he showed towards her was genuine and kind, there was no doubt in te girls mind, this was him. "you're... the Guildmaster, aren't you" the man paused for a moment before releasing a gentle sigh

"I guess, though it's more of a title" he spoke. the man walked from behind the bar and towards one of his booths, a tray of drinks and a pitcher of water in a hand. "um.." the girl began to ask but couldn't find the words. the man turned to her with a smile "you wanted an interview did you not" he asked "i have some time before i need to get my daughter, come, sit and ask" he beckoned over, he was nothing but friendly, he was genuinely kind and he hasn't threatened anyone at all, an exact match.

The girl walked slowly over to the booth along the wall and took a seat opposite the man. she took out a new notebook and pen and a dicta-phone, determined not to miss a thing "well.." she began, clicking her pen open and turning to the start of the notebook "i would like to know, so the public can better understand you, what is your origin, and how did you become of of japans most beneficial leaders"

The man put on a smirk and opened his mouth to speak.

oo0oo

'You should probably give it up'

No

'Oh yeah, midoriya wanted to go to yuuei as well'

Not again

'What can you do, you're below the rejects, your quirkless'

Not like this

'He still cant face reality'

I knew,

'I cannot say that you an become a hero without power'

I always knew it couldn't be done, but...

'I'm sorry, Izuku'

I never thought it would hurt like this.

oo0oo

Izuku stood still on the roof, not moving, not looking, just thinking. thinking about everything from the moment he was diagnosed as quirkless. How his life had turned completely upside down for simply being born without that which others had.

'oh..i see... that's why. I'm empty' he thought, as if only now he had had his epiphany

'I just pretended that what they said didn't hurt. there was always this feeling of emptiness. of course i get hurt too.' He berated himself

'I feel.. like everything precious to me was just an illusion.' He felt a cold chill run up his spine

'It feels like, i don't know who i am anymore.' He finally felt it, the pain of his heart, the pain he had endured for over a decade. Through the torcher of burns, beatings, insults and down-puts, he snapped.

It was an odd feeling, one which disgusted him but also one he couldn't stop. There was nothing left, nothing for him. If he couldn't be a hero then there was no point in being alive.

He thought back to earlier that day 'it's time to start thinking seriously about your futures' Izuku let out a choked laugh as tears fell from his eyes, staining the rooftop of the building. "Ha, what future. I'm quirkless" he spat spitefully

A sudden boom was heard echoing around the city. Izuku quickly raised his head and took in the sight of the giant cloud of smoke towering over the city. He instinctively took a step forward before stopping, he remembered the words he had heard just moments ago, if all might the number one hero says that it was impossible for him then it must be true. There was no longer any benefit to chasing hero fights. Another echo of sound rang out that reminded Izuku of Bakugos quirk, causing another memory to spring from his mind

'You wanna be a hero so bad there's an easy way to do it, just take a dive off the roof and pray you'll be born with a better quirk in your next life' an hour ago it had been the worst thing Bakugo had ever said, worse than any insult or torment. now, now it felt strange. Izuku turned from the smoke to the railing all might had sat against shortly before. He took a step towards the edge, then another, and another, followed by several more before he reached the steel barrier.

Izuku reached around and removed his bright yellow bag from his shoulders, he fished through it until he found his hero journal. Slowly he opened the notebook and carefully read through each page, each one bringing forth more tears then the one before. He kept reading through, eventually landing on the page of one Katsuki Bakugo,

He read the page and realized that there was far more detail his quirk then any other before it. This was the only quirk which was present in every iteration of the notebooks, all thirteen. Wincing slightly he turned the page and was met with a hero costume design.

His costume design, the one he drew lazily at the start of class that morning. Shaking his head he opted not to rip it out and instead once again flipped the page.

There, spread out over a double page, was the autograph of his idol, the number one hero 'ALL MIGHT' with his signature doodle in the corner. Izuku snapped the notebook shut. He didn't blame all might, how could he, he was a hero and he was only trying to keep him safe, yet he had crushed his dreams.

Izuku hastily threw the notebook over the railing and into the alley below, he heard it land and judged that the distance would be enough to kill. "can I be a hero too?" he asked the wind. The answer was obvious, he had been told no every single day of his life, yet only now did he seem to be accepting the answer.

He was also reminded of the reason "Quirkless" he stated the word, loud enough and sincere enough to be a conviction in and of itself. "Just because I'm quirkless. that makes me useless, worthless?" he asked again. An answer never came nor was one expected.

Izuku gripped the railing with a tight grip, taking a breathe he raised his right leg and placed his foot on top of the railing. He leapt over and stood on the edge and looked down to the book he had thrown

"I'm sorry mom" he spoke to the air. He loosened his grip and fell forward "sayonara" he hit the ground with an audible crack. He landed head fist killing him instantly, his arms became mangled and organs burst from his body, it was death, it was instant. there wasn't any chance to make it right.

Or was there?


End file.
